New Life
by Darkshadowrose2
Summary: there was a girl created not born torture her whole life till one day she snap and ran straight in to a new adventure
1. Chapter 1

**New Life**

By Darkshadowrose2

Rated M

Romance/Drama

Summery: there was a girl created not born torture her whole life till one day she snap

I don't own none of the sonic Characters or songs when I put in the story

Characters:

Shadow:24

Sonic:24

Tails:17

Knuckles:25

Rouge:25

Amy:23

Cream:16

Mephiles:24

Scourge:24

Rosy the rascal:23

Eggman:40

Dark:24/OC

Chapters:1

Scientist wanted a strong creating so they built two hedgehogs they twins one a boy one a girl. The boy was made first he's black with blue strips on he's arms and in he's quills he got lime greens eyes with red around it instead of white he's 5'4 he's name is Mephiles. The girl was beautiful she's 5'3 she's black with blue stripes two on her arm but she got them on her legs to he hair is long in stops at her waist it got royal blue stripes in her hair beautiful sky blue eyes that looks in your soul.

But the scientist they didn't give her a name so she called herself no name(it's not from spongebob). They put them though lots of test Mephiles treated no name like a sister they play while they can read books together tell each other secrets the scientist didn't like that they want them to have no feelings and they was scared that they might be plotting against them so they suppurate them.

They send Mephiles in to another dimension no name was devastated she went on a rampage they finally put her down. When she woke up they experiment on her they stick her with all kinds of needles now she not a hedgehog no more she's mix with all kinds of stuff fox, angle and demon with more new powers.

No Names(Pov)

I been sheltered for 100 years till one day scientist brought in a kid and baby I heard what they going to do to them I was so furious I broke out of my prison grab the children and did a blast that destroyed the whole building with everyone in it except one he went in space. I ask where the girl live I pointed to the right direction I brought her home knock on the door they mother open the door with tears the little girl said mommy the mother cried tears of joy and hold her baby.

I was uncomfortable I never hold a baby before the mother looked up at me and she said thank you for bringing my babies home come in she said I walk in and she called her husband he walked in and saw his little girl father said Lilly she ran to her fathers arms and hugged him tight.

The baby started to cry I didn't know what to do I looked at the mother for help she smile and said just follow your instinct I listen to what she said the I started to rock him I was going to sing him a lullaby the baby stop crying and looked at me with tears in his eyes I just smile and I started to sing.

Golden Slumber (don't own) this song

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes

Smiles await you when you rise

Sleep pretty baby do not cry

And I will sing you a lullaby

Cares you know not

Therefore sleep

While over you a watch I'll keep

Sleep pretty darling do not cry

And I will sing you a lullaby

The baby felled asleep I smile I went to hand the baby to the mother I ask what's the baby's name she said Christian. The parents put the children to bed they told me to stay the night I said OK I took a shower ate a apple then when to sleep I woke up in a cold sweat nightmares pull me from my sleep I check the clock I only slept for a hour.

I stayed up and clean organized the house then I cooked breakfast for them eggs bacon biscuit and pancakes they came down stairs they was surprises with all the food they said thank you and began to eat they said thank you I said you welcome. Christian want me to hold him I couldn't resist. I hold him played with him but it was time for me to go I wave bye to the nice family and ran off that's when I start planning how to live my new life.

AN Note: I will tell the torture in the later chapters this is my first story please tell what I did wrong or I need to put something in it is it missing something is it boring just tell me thank you and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

No Name ran for hours till she stop at a apple tree

She sat there eating her apple wonder what she will do next and where she will go. No Name said well im in Japan No Name pulled out her map that she found She said I will go to Station Square I will get there a few days so she went to sleep in the apple tree but she had a nightmare she didn't slept for a hour.

She took a apple to go she ran for days she couldn't sleep she's afraid of the nightmares No Name ran into someone he was riding in a machine he came up to me he step out of he's machine she look at him he was shape like a egg got black leather pants a red shirt and a awesome long mustache and he wearing goggles.

No Name said who are you and what do you want he smile and said my name is Dr Eggman and what I want is you No Name ran for her life but before she could a robot arm caught her she struggle intill she got knock out. No Name woke up strap do a metal table she had no idea where she was she struggle to get lose but she couldn't so she stop and look around she know where she was she was in a experiment lab.

She panic her memories came back full force she was scared all she see is doctors testing on her sticking her with needles giving her lot of powers for there own destruction then she heard Dr Eggman speaking No Name snap out of it she look at him and ask what you said Eggman was mad he said pay attention

Dr Eggman said where you got all that chaos energy from No Name had no idea what he was talking about she said what chaos energy I don't having any Dr Eggman said yes you do you got a lot where you get it No Name didn't said anything ooooo playing the silent treatment huh well I just extract the chaos energy with all that energy I can finally kill Sonic and rule the world he rolled the table up there was a huge needle her eyes got big.

She said no she was trying to brake free Eggman laugh hahahahaha he started the machine the needle was coming closer. No Name was scared then felt a power she didn't know she had Eggman saw what was happening he high tale out of there her body was glowing then there was nothing but white light the power was incredible. Way off in Station Square the Sonic gang felt the power the fox said the chaos power is off the charts what's going on.

No Name was free and the bass was fine Eggman was gone she was thinking if I got all that power I need to control this power and the bass is a good place to train so she started to train she go to Station Square later she train for months she learned everything she can she read all books she can control her powers now but she need some one to spar with her show her what she need to improve on so started back on her journey to Station Square.

**A/N Well that was chapter 2 how you like it tell me what you think the post review and sorry the story is a lillte shorter this time Thank You for your time**


End file.
